Dress like a man, love like a woman
by EPM
Summary: AU. Seiya and Haruka are two lonely people about to meet two interesting women.


Well for those of you who know me,I'm back! Hope there are still some Seiya/Yaten fans out there........or this fic won't do so well.......*sweatdrop*  
  
Well here's my new fic, hope I'm not too rusty after all this time.......  
  
Enjoy.......or not.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon..........Oh God I wished I owned it!  
  
Dress like a man, love like a woman  
  
A Seiya/Yaten story  
  
With light Haruka/Usagi  
  
Rated PG-13 for mild cursing and written nudity(I'll let your imaginations raise the rating) ^-^  
  
The beginning will seem slightly familiar to those who have read 'The Morning After'  
  
Part 1  
  
An obnoxious clanking of bottles stabbed at her throbbing head and the cool touch of glass tingled her fingertips.   
  
She forced her eyelids open and through bleary eyes her apartment was visible in watery blurs, familiar blurs at least. Which meant that she would have the easy task of kicking out whomever she screwed last night and get some more rest. How did she know she slept with someone? Well she judged by the size of the hangover she had and that there were bottles strewn about the floor, like the one her hand knocked over while turning over, she must have gotten smashed and picked up a pretty blonde.  
  
She groaned and rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes before looking to the other side of the bed, where she saw a head of sandy blond hair and a lean figure under the sheets.  
  
Oh, it was only Haruka. She rolled back on her side and dozed off again.  
  
'At least I was right about her being blonde'  
  
2 hours later she finally managed to drag herself out, padding over to the kitchen where Haruka was already eating breakfast, the smell of bacon made Seiya feel nauseous, yep she had a hangover if the smell of food put her off! She quickly tiptoed over the cold tiled floor and sat down at the table, where she rested her head against her arms. Her face hidden in her hands.   
  
Her groan finally made Haruka look up from the paper and smirked at the all too familiar scene.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" she said a little louder then necessary, she got the reaction she was looking for as Seiya flipped her off with as little effort as possible.  
  
"Just gimme a coffee you high metabolism freak" she grumbled and heard her roommate chuckle and get up as she stared into the darkness of her palms. It irritated her to no end that Haruka rarely gets hung over. She'd almost stop drinking just so she wouldn't have to go through the same routine. But that wasn't practical in her case.   
  
When she heard the sound of glass hitting the table she knew that her request was yet again denied. She moved her palms away to find a tall glass of water waiting in front of her. She managed a glare at her lover before slumping back down again.  
  
"Much better for you" she heard her say as Haruka put her dish in the sink. She then walked out the room, leaving Seiya and the 25 drummers in her head, having a party.  
  
"Bitch"  
  
  
  
20 minutes later Seiya walked into the living room looking much better, but she would never admit Haruka was right. She tucked her legs underneath herself as she sat down next to Haruka on the couch, still wearing the tank top and boxers she had on earlier. She slouched against Haruka who was reading the paper; she peeked over it at the slightly smaller woman.   
  
"You have a series alcohol intake problem love" she said quite needlessly. Seiya's chuckle was mumbled by Haruka's jacket before she flopped along the couch, shifting to get comfortable. She could laugh at it now though, 15 bottles was bit much.  
  
"I just have more fun then you. Was I good last night? I can't remember" she asked while fluffing a cushion under her head. Haruka smirked behind the paper and set down the coffee she was drinking, she would need a quick escape in a minute.  
  
"Like a drunk fish in water" she answered back. She quickly vacated the couch as a pillow sped past her head by mere inches.  
  
Seiya frowned at her and quickly took the couch for herself.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at work!?" she growled, taking the Haruka's coffee and downing the rest of the luke warm drink. Haruka smiled and disappeared into the hallway, she came back a few moments later with a backpack and pulling on her favourite jacket. She worked as a consultant for Japan's Racing Federation; she would advice on which events would promote them the best. At one time she wanted to be a racecar driver herself, but an accident on the circuit left the reflexes in her left arm too bad to steer something as fast as a race car. She couldn't get insured and she never passed the health checks. Her dreams went up with smoke.  
  
Seiya could remember how withdrawn she had been, losing her dream job. Eventually she got the job as a consultant and Seiya thought Haruka was enjoying it more then they first thought.  
  
"Just going! I'm just teasing!" she laughed and kissed Seiya quickly before heading to the door.  
  
"See you tonight" she called back after unlocking the door. Seiya was already reaching for the remote to watch the news.  
  
"Ja!" she managed to say before the door to their apartment was slammed shut. She turned back to the TV and noticed the time. She would have to leave in a few hours herself to work, she whined as her head still throbbed lightly. She wished the pain killers would kick in soon. She decided to wear a loose shirt; she couldn't be bothered binding her breasts today. Besides, it wasn't as if she'd be chatting a girl up on the way.  
  
Oh the joys of being an author…  
  
Yaten held the dress up to her in front of the mirror and scrutinized it carefully; she tilted her head a few times thoughtfully and discarded it on her bed. She grabbed another outfit while Usagi watched from the doorway.  
  
"You throw away clothes almost as fast as you do boyfriends or your 'experimental' girlfriends" she commented. She knew she was about to drudge up an old argument, one she never won.  
  
"At least I can get a date cousin!" Yaten shot back without even taking her eyes away from the mirror. She just stood there in her under wear, shifting through her vast wardrobe that Usagi was jealous of. Her cousin would very rarely let her borrow any of her clothes, even if she herself never wore it again after the first time. Tonight though would be one of those rare exceptions.  
  
"I'd rather be alone then date someone who uses people like you" she shot back, quite enjoying the fight. She flounced into the room and sat of the edge of the deeply quilted bed, well Yaten did enjoy her beauty sleep. If that were true, she must have spent weeks sleeping to be as beautiful as she was. She was, like her younger cousin was very thin for a Japanese, with delicate curves and vibrant eyes.  
  
"I don't use them, they just get boring quickly" she sighed defensively; to her if it wasn't fun, it wasn't worth it. She finally picked out a short light green skirt with a matching blouse that showed her pale skin beautifully. In fact the only flaw she could see in herself was her height, a taller woman is nearly always more desirable. So she was forced to wear heels on all her nightly outings. But for now she slipped on a pair of sandals.  
  
"You won't anyone near you unless they stand up to you" Usagi said staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Yaten briefly looked at the girl in mild curiosity. She had been spacing out more the usually lately. She shrugged mentally, she would find out soon enough, Usagi always told her in the end. Now that Usagi's parents had died and Yaten insisted she stay with her at her small house the two had gotten closer.  
  
"That's why I put up with you, you speak your mind unlike the rest of the gutless wonders"  
  
She grabbed the discarded outfits by their hangers and with a practiced ease slid them back into the wardrobe before shutting it.  
  
"Maybe you'll meet a real person tonight, I can't remember the last time we went out together" Usagi pondered as Yaten slipped on her selected outfit and ran her fingers through her long silver mane.   
  
"I guess it'll be fun" she murmured half heartedly.  
  
"Just try and be a bit more tolerant just for me tonight?" Usagi pleaded, sitting up and gave the puppy dog eyes to full. Yaten grudgingly relented at the onslaught of kawaiiness coming from her cousin. After all it was her 18th birthday, might as well make it special. She would have to think of something before tonight.  
  
"Fine, since it's your birthday" she sighed, finally dragging herself away from the mirror to grab her bag and head for the door.  
  
"I gotta go buy some things, be back in a couple of hours" she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Kay" her cousin shouted just before the front door slammed shut. Then she jumped up to start raiding through Yaten's closet.  
  
OH MY GOD! That took waaaaaaaayyyyyyy too long to write! Well I hoped you enjoyed it! If you did I'll post the next part soon. R&R!  
  
Ja! 


End file.
